Gu Clan
The Gu Clan sent Xiao Xun to the Xiao Family so that she can get her hands on the part of the Tou She Ancient God's Jade that belonged to the Xiao Clan from the ancient time. In the past the clan leader of Gu Clan swore a blood oath with Xiao Xuan to not invade each others clans. They are known as one of the strongest ancient clans alongside the Hun clan. Gu(古) means old or ancient in Chinese. Most of Gu Clan is located in the Gu Realm which is located in the Center East Region of the Center Continent of the Dou Qi continent. More specifically, the portal that leads to Gu Realm is located there. They have multiple Dou Zuns,Ban Shengs and Dou Shengs within their ranks. They have their own army called Black Submerged Army, which is rumored to be where the strongest warriors of the Gu clan gatheredhttps://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/battle-through-the-heavens/btth-chapter-583. There are Eight Great Commanders, Four Great Generals and Two leaders forming Black Submerged Dukes. This Clan possesses their own flying warships too. Gu Clan holds Ceremony where are their young generations get their Clan Tattoo according to the Purity of the Dou Di Bloodline. Strictly Speaking only those above Grade 4 are tested for this. The clan tattoo is divided into four levels: silver, gold, purple-gold and rainbow-gold. Rainbow Gold is only Given to people with Grade 10(Divine) Dou Di Bloodline. Within the past 1000 years, it seems that only Xiao Xun-er possess the perfect pure Dou Di bloodline in the entire Gu Clan .https://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/battle-through-the-heavens/btth-chapter-1330 Their 3 stronger fighters aside from their clan leader are called the 3 Immortals of the Gu Clan who are at least 6 star Dou Sheng or higher. Members Chief * Gu Yuan Three Gu Immortals * Gu Dao * Unknown * Unknown Elders * Gu Xun * Gu Qian * Gu Xu * Gu Shan * Tong Xuan * Gu Nanhai The Gu clan descendant citizen is the lowest level within the Gu clan, but it is also the most important level. After multiplying for a countless number of years, there are quite a number of Gu clan descendant citizens within the Gu Realm. All of them possess the Dou Di bloodline within their bodies. However, this bloodline is insignificant. Of course, some accidents or variations occur that result in the strength of their bloodline becoming stronger. Once these special descendant citizens are discovered, their statuses soar as they become a true member of the Gu clan. They will enjoy an incomparable honor. Bloodline The bloodline of the Gu clan is separated into ten different grades. Grade one is the lowest while grade ten is the highest, normally speaking, only those whose bloodline has reached grade four and above have the qualification to participate in the adult ceremony. As for this gold clan tattoo, it is the evaluation that is given after summarizing all the various conditions. This kind of clan tattoo has been inherited by the Gu clan since the ancient times. During a critical moment, it will enable the bloodline strength within the body of a member of the Gu clan to temporarily soar and enable them to escape danger. This clan tattoo is divided into four levels: silver, gold, purple-gold, rainbow-gold. They are differentiated by colors. It is rumored that the ancestor of the Gu clan, who is that existence who had reached the Dou Di class, created it. After obtaining the clan tattoo, one requires a month in order to unleash its ability. According to the calculations of the Gu clan bloodline, as long as one is able to reach the grade nine bloodline, one has the potential of advancing to the Dou Sheng class. Heavenly Flames Gold Emperor Incinerating Heavenly Flame is Gu clan’s inherited flame that is ranked fourth on the Heavenly Flame Ranking. * Gold Emperor Incinerating Heavenly Flame Locations * Gu Realm * Gu Sacred City Trivia * Within the rules of Gu clan, there is a clear rule that one is not allowed to wed outside of the clan! * The adult ceremony of the Gu clan was quite complicated because one was only considered fully grown after one had undergone the adult ceremony of the Gu clan. The younger generation could only be considered a part of the core of the clan after the adult ceremony. Even marriages could only be conducted after one completed the adult ceremony. * 'Gu' means 'Ancient'. Category:Sects Category:Gu Clan Category:8 Ancient Clans